Surrender
by Holden Skye Riley
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go to make it work ? A MJ/Peter Parker story...CH12: Happily Ever After...Or Not is now up. ***Finished Fic***
1. Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be.  
  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing  
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Authors Note: I am taking his from Mary Jane not realizing that he is Spiderman. I plan  
  
to turn it into a series.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 "Moment of Truth"  
  
~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~  
  
Oh My God.  
  
Everything fit together now. Why the kiss at Uncle Ben's grave felt so familiar,  
  
why he went for her first at the bridge, why she though she fell for Spiderman.  
  
Why he always saved her. Even his words made sense.  
  
*****I can't tell you everything********but you must know you will be safe.***  
  
Be safe. There for you.  
  
She then realized they were frozen in this moment of truth.  
  
"Peter", she tried again, "Peter, is that you ?."  
  
He turned to her. She didn't know what to do and did the only thing she could think  
  
of. She launched into his arms.  
  
"Peter.....It's ok...I get it now....Peter," He voice was failing her, tears  
  
streaming down her cheeks.  
  
He still hadn't said anything. He removed her arms and when she stepped towards him  
  
he did the same thing his alter-ego did. He ran.  
  
"Fine", she screamed after him, "Run. Thats what you are the best at,anyway".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~  
  
"Run,"she heard her call after him,"Run. Thats what you are the best at,anyway".  
  
Damn it. She knew. She knew. He stopped on a tall building and took off his mask,  
  
making him half Peter and half Spiderman. He started to pace the long building.  
  
She knows. She knows.  
  
Damn it. What was he supposed to do ? He knew she wouldn't say anything, so he didn't  
  
have his identity becoming uncovered to worry about.  
  
What was wrong with him ?  
  
Why was he doing this to himself ? To her ? He knew if he kept on doing this he  
  
would lose her forever.  
  
Forever. The thought alone made his heart hurt. He hadn't even thought it.  
  
But, now, Now is not the time to be selfish.  
  
"Run, thats what you do best, anyway."  
  
She's right. Before he had anyone time to ponder the dilemma, his "spidysense"  
  
kicked in and he was off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~  
  
She wanted to bang her head into a wall.  
  
"Run, thats what you do best, anyway." Why did she say that ?. What the hell was she  
  
thinking. That's the way to get back the guy you love. Yell at him.  
  
And the voice she said it in. Really, MJ, this whole plan to get him back is  
  
really working.  
  
Frustrated, she plopped on her bed, staring at the white ceiling. That's when the  
  
phone rang.  
  
R I N G  
  
Peter. Maybe it worked.  
  
R I N G  
  
Well your never going to know if you don't answer the phone !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hello," she said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
"MJ, It's me "  
  
Harry. It was Harry, not Peter. The letdown made her want to cry.  
  
"Harry", she said, not wanting to make it sound how disappointed she was. He didn't need  
  
it now.  
  
"Harry, Hey. How are you ?."  
  
"Better. Peter has been great. Speaking of Peter. I have to ask you something."  
  
What was she supposed to say. She knew what he was going to ask. Should  
  
she lie?  
  
"Go Ahead."  
  
"Are you in love with Peter? ."  
  
No, there was no point, and he deserved the truth.  
  
"Yes.Are you mad ?."  
  
There was silence, which she had feared, and then laughter.  
  
Laughter ?.  
  
"No, I'm not mad. You know Peter has been in love with you since he..."  
  
"Was 6. I know."  
  
"He's pushing you away."  
  
"Yup", she replied.  
  
"I know. He's doing the same thing to me. Thats why I'm calling. I was wondering if  
  
you though something was wrong."  
  
"Wrong?."  
  
It then occurred to her that Harry did not know that Peter was Spiderman.  
  
"Like if he was sick or something. Or maybe Aunt May."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
  
"Are you sure ?."  
  
"Positive. But you really have to talk to him about this."  
  
"You're right. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"I know the feeling." She looked at her watch, realizing if she didn't leave for  
  
work soon, her butt would be fired.  
  
"Look, I have to go work, but I really want to talk to you later, ok ?."  
  
"You could bet on it. Have fun at work,"  
  
"Yeah. Loads. Bye Harry,"  
  
"Bye, MJ."  
  
Poor Harry. So, if Harry didn't know and she found out by accident, then Aunt May  
  
must be in the dark to.  
  
Then she was the only one that know.  
  
Wow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:00 AM. West Side.  
  
"Can it be done ?."  
  
The lone figure was unnoticed, for there was nothing special about him. New York City  
  
came alive at night, and faces became the same.  
  
"Excellent. When ?."  
  
"A week is fine. Let's see their precious Spiderman stop this"  
  
He hung up the cellphone and left the dark alley, still unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
  
  
I am still not sure what do do with Harry. I really don't want him to go bad  
  
because he seems like a good guy...and James Franco is too hot to be bad.  
  
What do you think I should do ?  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Tabbycat2000 : Yup ( Evil, arent't I)  
  
Morpheus and REM: I know, I'm working on it  
  
Black Knight, amythest, sarah, blondie, byrdgirl, Vampire Child, Foxglove, DominoDS,  
  
SunKisses643, Veritas4Eternity and anyone else I forgot : Thank You so much for the  
  
nice reviews.  
  
~~~bAY c 


	2. Night Visit

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Authors Note: Mary Jane does know that he is Spiderman, but realizes it on CH2 of my  
story.  
  
If is anyone wondering on the timeline. It was Mon, around 6 pm when CH1 starts and  
ends at around 8. CH2 starts at 8 and, Mary Jane is doing the late shift from 9-12.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 "Night Visit"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The thing was Mary Jane was not a night person. She didn't understand people  
  
who stayed up all night to party or do whatever and sleep all day. Since she  
  
started her waitress job, she had completely avoided working them. She got caught,  
  
and got home at about 12:30, finishing the 3 hour shift she was covering for another  
  
waitress. She checked her messages, only one from Harry, telling her to call her   
  
tommorow.   
  
It was now 3 and she was no closer to sleep then she was 2 and a half hours ago.  
  
Sleep was alluding her and she sitting on her couch, watching a informerical about  
  
some miracle weight lose plan, only 3 easy payments of 19.99, and eating a piece  
  
of strawberry cheese cake that her boss gave her, thinking only one thought.  
  
Peter was Spiderman. Spiderman was Peter.  
  
Peter Parker, former nerd and now hottie, was your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman.  
  
And, she reminded herself, she was the only one that knew. She knew she should feel  
  
good about, but she wasn't.  
  
She was mad.  
  
Mad because this was why they couldn't be together. Mad at him for not trusting  
  
her enough to tell her, mad because he didn't think she could protect herself.  
  
Mad, Mad, Mad full of questions Peter would not answer.  
  
It was raining outside. She heard it against her window pane, giving her a headache.  
  
Rain had given her headaches ever since she was a kid and she hated rain,  
  
no matter how needed it ever is.  
  
She walked over too the window, looking at the lights, building and people  
  
that made up the city and decided she was too tired to get caught up in the  
  
drama that had suddenly became her life.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.   
  
It scared her. She almost fell over from the sudden noise, from her window.  
  
Window ? She turned and there he was.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stupid was all he could think. For coming to MJ'S apartment at 3am. Stupid.  
  
He had feel guilty since he left her at the roof. He was doing his nightly   
  
rounds of the city when he was inexplicably drawn to her apartment. He couldn't  
  
stand knowing that she was that mad at her. He didn't think she would even be up.  
  
He felt this need to check up on her to clear his mind of the worry he  
  
had always felt lately when thinking of her.  
  
And she was awake, looking him like he was a ghost. He was about to leave, but she had   
  
opened the window saying, "Come in"  
  
When he got in she had her back to her.   
  
"Take off the mask."  
  
"MJ-."  
  
"Peter, for god's sake, I know it's you. I don't want to talk to you with  
  
the mask on."  
  
He did.  
  
"Is it off ?."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turned and he was amazed by how beautiful she was. She was wearing pink  
  
pajama pants and a white tank top, a robe tied loosely on her waist. She could  
  
wear a sack and look like a million bucks.  
  
"I'm sorry I----", he started to say, only to be cut off by her.  
  
"I get why you didn't tell me."  
  
"I wasn't trust, MJ. It wasn't because I didn't trust you."  
  
"I know. I need a answer to a question."  
  
They were inches apart now, moved by what seemed like air.  
  
"Do you", her voice broke,"love me ?. I mean is this," waving at the  
  
suit and mask wrapped in his hand "the only reason, why...  
  
why we can't be-be together ?."  
  
"MJ, It's-,"  
  
She looked up, her eyes boring into his. She took a step back.  
  
"No, no Peter. I want a answer. Damn it, Peter, I deserve it." Her voice was now  
  
angry and desperately sad at the same time.   
  
"I love you, you moron. I want to be with you. Tell me, right now, you  
  
have no feeling's for me and I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. I deserve  
  
to know. Look at me."  
  
She took another step to him and lifted his chin with her soft hands.   
  
"Tell me." And he couldn't. For all his want to protect her, he couldn't tell her  
  
he didn't love her. Because if he did, he would lose her forever, and he couldn't.  
  
Meeting her eyes he said "I do, so much."  
  
So much.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So much. She knew it. They stand there for a indeterminable time. She had wrapped her  
  
arms around him and was basking in the feeling of just being with him.  
  
Suddenly he had unwrapped her.  
  
"Whats wrong ?."  
  
"Somethings happening. I have to go."  
  
She had to do something, so she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, down in the darkness of the city, the same unremarkable man, and other  
  
only this one was remarkable in the ugliness of his face. Facially scarred, this  
  
man only know as John, never talked about past. Not accepted by friends or family, he   
  
turned to crime and brutal killing with no remorse. Time had deaded his emotions and  
  
heart.  
  
"You have the cash ?.", he asked the man, for he had given no name.  
  
"Yes, One million in unmarked bills." he slide it across the table, "Check it if you like"  
  
It was real.  
  
"Excellent. Here it is", John said, handing him a plain black cooler.  
  
"Your sure it will work ?. Half the city, atleast ?.'  
  
"If you place it right. I have to go. I have a 10 bus to catch."  
  
"If this is fake in anyway, I will find you and torture you in ways you can't imagine"  
  
John was not scared to often. But at that moment, he realized true evil, and it was  
  
right in front of him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
I do know that he goes bad in the comics, but I just am   
getting stuck on writing him in my story as bad. Anyone see what I mean ?  
  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.  
  
Coming up "Chapter 4 : Psych 101" 


	3. Beautiful Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
  
Authors Note: I am taking his from Mary Jane not realizing that he is Spiderman and I plan  
  
to turn it into a series.   
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~  
  
  
Mary Jane Watson was the type of girl that could get any guy that she wanted.   
  
She, in essence, was a beautiful person, both inside and out. She was the most popular girl   
  
in her high school, hiding her horrible home life with a sunny   
  
smile. She also was never in love. Flash was her boyfriend because it made sense.   
  
For the first time in her life, Mary Jane Watson could not get the guy she mas madly,   
  
crazy in love with and had no idea why. It wasn't because she was egotistical and thought   
  
she was so great. The thing was she knew that he was as madly and crazy in love with   
  
her as she was with him.   
  
She, in truth, never thought she could fall for Peter Parker. He was the class nerd,  
  
science geek in high school. She lived next store to him for for 12 years and never gave   
  
(A/N I am assuming they are 18 when the movie took place)  
  
him a second glance. At some point, she was even in love with Spiderman.   
  
It hit her that Peter was it, when she was about to fall off the bridge and the only   
  
thing she could think of was how much she would miss Peter. How much she wished he was here,   
  
to make her feel safe and protected. He made her feel perfect. Like he was.   
  
Now, he rejected her. She had been in a funk for the last week,   
  
going to classes and work and auditions that she hadn't been getting, dreaming   
  
Peter would realize this was wrong and tell her how much she missed her and loved her and   
  
couldn't live wihout her. She could't focus, barely slept and was lost 3 pounds.   
  
The thing that made the whole thing worse, was she know he loved her.   
  
He loved her since they were 6. So, finally, when she came to her senses, he rejects her,  
  
and walks away.  
  
  
They were meant-to-be. Like the fairy tales. And he was good.  
  
He wasn't a ass like her father. He was kind, and gentle, and sweet, smart,   
  
funny, loving, caring and not hard on the eyes.  
  
Why was he doing this ?. Another girl. The though alone made her ill.  
  
There couldn't be. He loved her to much to see another girl, and the way he looked at her.  
  
No, he loved her.  
  
So, why ???? It is so stupid. We should be together.   
  
On instinct, she picked up the phone and dialed his number.   
  
She did it alot this week, hanging up the phone by the 6th digit. This time, on sheer  
  
determination, she got though as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Her words got caught in her throat.  
  
"Hello...who is it?."  
  
God she loved him.  
  
"MJ, is that you ?."  
  
How did he know ?. Still unable to speak, to scared to break the only connection she   
  
had had with him in a week.   
  
"MJ, I'm sorry. God, you know how much I...." and his voice trailed off.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. He was going to say love. In spite of everything,   
  
she wanted to dance and scream and jump for joy.  
  
"MJ, please say something."  
  
She said the only thing she could without bursting into tears.  
  
"I love you", and hung up the phone. And thats when she let the tears fall.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter Parker stared at the phone and wanted to bash himself in the head with it.  
  
Her "I love you" sent stabs to his heart. He had been waiting 12 years for this.   
  
For her to have one ounce of the love he had for her, and now that she had it, maybe  
  
more then him he throw's it   
  
out like yesterdays trash. Being Spiderman would not kill him, this would.   
  
Don't do this Peter. Don't have your resolve taken away. She needs this.   
  
This is the the only way to keep her safe.  
  
Anyway, we have another pressing matter at hand.   
  
Harry, remember. Your best friend. The guy who thinks of you as the only family he has left,  
  
at the same time gunning for your life.What he does find out ? What if ??  
  
He can't tell Harry who his dad was and can't tell him he was Spiderman, even for his life.  
  
What was he supposed to do ?.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the tears finished, she decided that she had to take a walk, not before deciding   
  
once key fact. She was not going to sit and cry for him. Mary Jane Watson, she reminded  
  
herself, was a fighter. She made a promise, at that moment that she was going to get  
  
Peter Parker. She would not let anyone steal him from her. He was it. She knew  
  
that without a doubt. She smiled to herself, for the first time a week. She was   
  
going to be with Peter Parker, and if she had to fight for him, she would. It then hit  
  
her she had walked, and has no idea where she was, only it was a dark alley.  
  
Hurrying out, she realized her path was being blocked.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
When she looked, she saw the man and the sick smile on his face, and realized she was   
  
in deep trouble.   
  
"Your not goin' anywhere".   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was doing his normal rounds in the city when he heard the scream. Knowing it  
  
was MJ, he targeted it and went down to see what had happened. In the shadows of the alley  
  
he saw her blocking off a guy who was trying to take her clothing off. Anger swept over  
  
him and he quickly rushed the guy.  
  
"Hey buddy. Didn't your mother never teach no no means no ?."  
  
"I'm going to kill you Spiderfreak"  
  
"Now, come on, no need for that."  
  
With that, Peter wrapped him in web and picked her up.  
  
"Home?"  
  
'Yeah', and they were off.  
  
He dropped her on her off on his roof. As he turned to go she said,  
  
"You know, I don't think I ever thanked you."  
  
"For what ?.'  
  
She laughed. God, she had a beautiful laugh. Just being near her took his breath away.  
  
"For keeping me alive."  
  
"No problem MJ...........I am your."  
  
"Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. I know."  
  
"Are you ok ?."  
  
"Yeah, Tiger. I'm........"  
  
Where did that come from ? She called Peter. Peter......wait.  
  
She then realized he was on ledge. Using a guess, she called out.  
  
"Peter."  
  
And he stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
I had this idea to write a fic cause I had it in my head after I saw the movie.   
  
I was going to make it a standalone, but at the last minute, realized I could got   
  
places with it, so I am making it a series.  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.   
  
  
~~~~~~~Bay C. 


	4. Pysch 101

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Sorry so short, next one will be longer, But will not be out till Sun. or Mon. , so bear  
with me :)  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
Chapter 4--- "Psych 101"  
  
  
  
~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~  
  
  
His lips were soft. She had forgotten how wonderfully soft and full they were.   
  
Her body was on fire and she wanted to kiss him forever. Her hands were tangled  
  
in his soft hair and she felt her hands running up and down her back. It felt  
  
like hours, but it must have only been seconds, maybe a minute.  
  
He broke the kiss, arm still on her back, lips so close she could feel them vibrating  
  
from his whispered words.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"I know", she said breathlessly.  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"Now, we can't. But we will. I'm ok with being friends till them."  
  
"MJ"  
  
"Go."   
  
He gave her one last look and was gone.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Next Day. Tues.  
  
She was becoming a stalker. Deciding not to think about last night,   
  
she was waiting outside of "Psych 101", Peter 10 o'clock class, the next day.   
  
This time, though, she had a reason. She had gotten her first acting job, and  
  
decided to go on her first instinct and tell Peter. She didn't have to be a work  
  
till 5, so she had plenty of time.  
  
  
RING RING.  
  
The sudden bells made her jump, as kids poured into the hall. Peter was the  
  
last to come out of his class, and he almost didn't see her. She had to call him to  
  
get his attention.  
  
"Peter."  
  
"MJ," a million-wait smile lit up his face, making his blue eyes even more....focus  
  
Mary Jane. The fact that he was so happy to see her made her feel even better then  
  
getting the part did.  
  
"Whats up?." He had to yell, the noise in the hall was so bad. "Let's to the   
  
courtyard, I'll buy you a hot dog"  
  
They walked in comfortable silence, and went a side door of the school. They entered  
  
a large open air area, filled with trees, flowers, benches and plants, looking  
  
out of place from the hustle-bustle of the city.   
  
"What do you want ?", he asked pulling Mary Jane out of her thoughts.  
  
"A hot dog with mustard and a diet Coke"  
  
"I'll have a hot dog with everything and a peach Snapple"  
  
After they got the food, they found a bench, away from all the other students, under a  
  
tree, giving them cover and a light breeze.  
  
"So", he said , after taking a large bite from his hot dog. "Whats up ?."  
  
"I got a job.", the excitement creeping into her voice.  
  
"A acting job ?."  
  
"Yeah, it's about 2 lines as a waitress on All My Children, buts its a job."  
  
"MJ, thats great. I knew it would happen. Your amazing..at acting I mean. I'm  
  
so proud of you."  
  
He was proud of her. She wanted to bubble over in excitment. She was so excited  
  
that she dropped half the mustard on to her lap.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Here, I have napkins." He started to wipe it off the end of her shirt, making her  
  
have to move closer, till they were inches away.  
  
"Umm...maybe you should...you know."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He suddenly jumped out. "Lets go and celebrate"  
  
"Don't you have classes ?."  
  
"None left for today. Do you have to go to work ?"  
  
"5"  
  
"Good, then we go ?."  
  
He wanted to spend time with her. This day was one of her best.  
  
"We go. Where ?."  
  
"It's a surprise. Lets go."  
*****************************************************  
  
Central Park , Manhattan  
  
Still unnoticable, even in the light, the man walked the streets to a payphone on  
  
the south edge of the park. If anyone bothered to look, they would see something rather  
  
odd, maybe off, about this man and the blue cooler.  
  
But, they didn't.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
I decided what I was going to do with Harry and I think it will be pretty  
good, so bear with me. It will happen in the next few chapters.  
  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.  
  
Coming up "Chapter 5 :"Big Apple" 


	5. Big Apple

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Authors Note: Mary Jane does know that he is Spiderman, but realizes it on CH2 of my  
story.  
  
This chapter had bit on a I-LOVE-NY feel to it, but I can't help it.  
I am a born Queens girl and a bred city-girl, so I figured let me throw some of it in :).  
  
Also, I have alot of schoolwork, so Chapter 6 "Toxic", will not be out till   
(hopefully) Friday. Thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 "Big Apple"  
  
~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~  
  
Central Park  
  
And it was one. They went to Times Square and walked up Broadway, took a cab down   
  
through Park Avenue and went to the Empire State building, and went to the NBC Exprience  
  
Store ,where she showed off her abilities as a weather girl. They went to Lincoln  
  
Center and SoHo, with Peter doing Spiderman-duty twice. They ended up in Central Park,  
  
walking the foot paths, Peters hands in his jean pockets, while her dangled on her  
  
side.  
  
"This was great, Peter. I forgot how great the city was."  
  
"So did I"  
  
Then then lapsed in a comfortable silence and that was when she decided to make her  
  
move, by wrapping her arm around Peter's and leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I love this place. It's like a escape."  
  
"I know. Uncle Ben used to take me here on Saturdays to feed the ducks." His voice had  
  
a slight catch in it and he leaned into her too, taking comfort in the serenity of the  
  
moment.  
  
It was then she took in his scent of fresh laundry, aftershave and and the city,  
  
clinging to him like his suit. She then stood up straight and grabbed Peter's   
  
hand, instantly feeling the relief of holding on too him run thoughout her  
  
whole body, taking away the nervousness she felt about the acting job and the  
  
stress of her waitress job in one second.  
  
"Mary Jane ?."  
  
No, this was not happening, not now. Go away.  
  
"Mary Jane Watson, it that you."  
  
She was going to turn away, but Peter had stopped, not wanting to rude to unwelcome  
  
visitor.  
  
"MJ," Peter whispered in my ear, " I think he means you."  
  
As he came closer, she wanted to run from James Dafoe.  
  
She had met him at her waitress job. He came in every day and always ordered the same  
  
thing, a cheese burger with fries. He was good to chat with, but she soon realized he  
  
was interested in her and was hitting on at every chance he got. She was clearly sending  
  
him signals that said she was off-limits, she could even recall the conversation :  
  
*********************fLASHBACK***************  
  
"So Mary Jane, anyone special ?.", he had asked.  
  
She took a moment to think when he suddenly burst into laughter.  
  
"What ?.", she asked.  
  
"You have one of those.I could see it in your eyes ", he had   
  
said with the "those" in a exaggerated voice.  
  
"Those ?."  
  
"Your in love with a guy, its complicated, and you haven't dated anyone because  
  
you convinced you too are meant-to-be. Like Dawson and Joey"  
  
Before she could answer her next order came and she was too busy to speak to  
  
him again for the rest of the night.  
  
******************END FLASHBACK******************  
  
He was good looking too, and the normal person would say better then Peter.  
  
He had perfect blond hair, blue eyes, long lashes and prominent cheekbones. He  
  
wore classic rich preppy, khakis and Polo tops. Today was no different.  
  
She should feel attracted to him, but ever since she realized Peter was it, she  
  
hadn't felt anything for anyone else. She squeezed on to Peter's hand as he gave her  
  
a kiss on the cheek, so not to cringe. There was just something about him that creeped  
  
her out, she just couldn't put her finger on it. At the same time,  
  
Peter squeezed back, saying without words, **don't worry, I'm here**  
  
"So what brings you here ?."  
  
"Just taking a walk. Peter Parker, James Dafoe. James, this is Peter"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Peter."  
  
"You too."  
  
He tryed to shake the hand that James had held on to, but Mary Jane refused to  
  
let go. Instead, he gave him a uneasy smile.   
  
"So how do know MJ ?."  
  
"Oh, I'm a regular customer of MJ's, She has to be the best and prettiest waitress   
  
in the city."  
  
"Really ?."  
  
"Yeah. Are you too off anywhere special ?."  
  
She knew what this question meant: If Peter was her boyfriend. She wanted to say yes,  
  
but didn't know what Peter would say, but knew if she did , he would be off her back  
  
for good.   
  
"Yeah, we are. Right sweethart ?.", she heard Peter say.  
  
Sweethart ?. He was playing along. A tight squeeze confirmed it.   
  
"Right."  
  
"Where would that be ? "  
  
"Family. We have dinner plans."  
  
"Yeah, we better go. You know how your aunt hates it when we're late"  
  
"Then, I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Peter."  
  
"Same here James."  
  
As he walked away she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, relishing in  
  
him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
And at that second it hurt. Really hurt because she would never stop loving   
  
Peter Parker. Even if it killed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An Hour Later....  
  
86th and Lex.........East Side, Manhattan.  
  
He felt the death it would cause. Looking at the materials in the cooler,  
  
he could see it. They would pay. New Yorkers, full of their hardass attitude  
  
and stupid pride, would pay.  
  
The pain it would cause gave him goosebumps of excitement running up this arms.  
  
It felt good. Real good.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
Ok, I am putting Henry aside for a chapter or two (I think) to focus on   
the Mary Jane/Peter Parker thing and my actual plot :).   
  
Anyone got what my dastardly villian is up to ?  
  
I was caught on a typo and I wanted to make it clear to anyone else who picked it up:  
At the end of "Night Visit", my villian had a black cooler and by "Pysch 101", it was  
blue. By accident, I changed it too blue and didn't realize it. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
It is Black.  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.  
  
Coming up "Chapter 6: Toxic"  
  
  
~~~~~~~Bay C. 


	6. Toxic

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Ta-Ta........There is "Toxic". I know my A/N said Monday, but I got  
it done quicker then I thought I would. "Chapter 7 :Truth and Lies"  
upload date still stands. I worked superhard on this so please review and let know if  
you like it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6--- "Toxic"  
  
~~~~~Peter Parker POV~~~~  
  
Same Day, Later that Night  
  
Something was wrong. Peter Parker, or Spiderman, could feel it in his bones  
  
as he patroled the city.   
  
There was less crime. That was a good thing, he knew, but he got the feeling wasn't  
  
because all the criminals in city decided that crime doesn't pay.   
  
Something big was going to happen, the problem was nobody was talking.  
  
He needed help.   
  
Swinging through the city, he didn't know who to ask. He couldn't tell the cops.  
  
All he had was a feeling, no evidence, person or even a idea of what was to   
  
come.  
  
Landing on the sidewalk, he decided to scout the streets. There had to be someone who  
  
know something, anything.  
  
Bingo.  
  
About 6 feet away, a man was attempting to rob a women's purse. This was the first  
  
crime he had see in hours, so maybe he know what was going to go down.  
  
"Hey, you. Don't you people ever learn ?."  
  
Before the thief could realize, he sent a web to the lady's purse, and wrapped  
  
him in to one against a dumpster.  
  
"Thank you, Spiderman"  
  
"Your welcome. Now get out of here."  
  
With that she was gone, and he was left with his thief.  
  
A young one, who couldn't have older then 18. He was wearing dirty jeans and a long  
  
black trenchcoat, his face and shocking pink hair covered with city grime.  
  
"Please don't call the cops. I don't want to got to jail."  
  
"Now, that all depends."  
  
"On what ?." His voice was shaking. He realized he was looking at a scared, most likely,  
  
runaway.  
  
"What you know ?."  
  
"About what ?."  
  
"I get the feeling something big is going down, soon. Something that will hurt  
  
alot of people. I think you or something you know knows something. I suggest you  
  
tell, unless jail is the kinda place you like."  
  
"No, no....I don't...I'm pretty new here...I don't know..but I know someone who may."  
  
"Who ?."  
  
"A homeless guy who has a bench in the park. Goes by the name of Stinky Sal. He could  
  
be there.......unless he hasn't cleared out too"  
  
"Too ?."  
  
"Alot of people are leaving.They think something is going to happen"  
  
"And Skinky Sal knows ?."  
  
"He knows everything else.......can I go now ?... I promise I won't do it again"  
  
"Fine, but there's shelter on 68th and 3rd Ave. Go get cleaned up"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He let him go, and then went to Central Park.  
  
When he go there, it took him 15 to minutes to find Sal, and when he did, he saw how the  
  
guy got the nickname. He really stunk.  
  
"Sal, come on buddy, wake up," he said as he poked him with a stick. After 10 minutes of  
  
prodding and a quick trip to a all night deli to get him coffee, he finally got Sal  
  
awake.  
  
And Talking.  
  
"Yeah", he said with a heavy Brooklyn accent, "I know alot. Been livin' in this city  
  
for the last 35 years. Know everything that goes on in city"  
  
"Ok, if you so much, why as crime down so fast ?."  
  
"They're leavin' "  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Some rich guy gave alot of money to John."  
  
"John ?."  
  
"He's underground, weapons and what not. Think he's some kinda genius or somethin'.  
  
He's gone too. Took all the money, went off to Aruba, or fancy island like that"  
  
"What did he sell ?"  
  
A shrug. "I don't know. You got talk to someone else for that. All I know some  
  
rich guy paid John alot of money for somethin' bad. I saw a cooler. Black"  
  
"How do you know ?"  
  
"I saw. I know this park like the back of my hand. I be invisible when I need to.  
  
I saw his leave. With the Black cooler."  
  
"Do you know what he looked like ?."  
  
"No, He had a cellphone and someone called. Didn't even see me. Like I said, I  
  
was invisible, Spidey. He said his name"  
  
Peter felt both bubbles of excitement and terror in his stomach. If he had black cooler,  
  
there could be some sort of poison ?   
  
Something Toxic ?  
  
Something do alot of harm ?.  
  
The possiblities were endless.  
  
"What was it ?."  
  
"Huh ?."  
  
"The name, Sal, I need the name."  
  
"Oh. I think......It was something fancy sounding...La....da...Dafoe, Spidey.  
  
It was Dafoe"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
Authors Note: Since I haven't been really focusing on the plot, I decided to use this   
whole chapter to do it, meaning no Mary Jane, but don't worry, the next of will be full  
of them. Also, this chapter may seem short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter.  
  
Interesting twist, right ? I though it might be.  
  
Please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.  
  
Coming up "Chapter 7:Truth and Lies" 


	7. Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Please read and review, it's a day early !!!!!!!!.  
  
Chapter 7 "Truth and Lies"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dafoe. Not it couldn't be, he though as he left Sal. Not MJ's Dafoe.   
  
Think about though, how many Dafoe's are there in the city ?. It's not  
  
exactly a common name. He said rich. You meet him. He practically had a sign on his forehead  
  
that said screamed rich. I wonder if it's too late to talk to MJ.  
  
11.   
  
She's still up, I know it, he thought as he swung over to her place.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doesn't anything good every happen here, MJ, though as she watched the news. New   
  
York City is one depressing place.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Well, look at that. I guess some good things do happen here, she thoughT, as she  
  
she saw Spid-no Peter- on her fire escape.  
  
She got off her couch and unlocked the windowpane as Peter jumped in, and took off his  
  
mask.  
  
"Hi, MJ"  
  
"Peter...what brings you too my place at", she looked at the clock on top of the tv "11  
  
O'Clock at night ?"  
  
You want to pronounce your undying love for me ? Keep on dreaming, MJ.  
  
"I need your help"  
  
"Help ?." Figures, she though she feet her heart drop to her toes.   
  
"James Dafoe. I need to you to talk to him"  
  
"Why ?."  
  
"I need information"  
  
"Why ?."  
  
"MJ, you don't have to worry. I'll be sitting right next to him, you just tell when and I'm   
  
their. You just need to tell me the time."  
  
"Peter, you have to tell me the truth. I won't help you if you don't"  
  
He started to pace, finally plopping down on the couch, head in hands.  
  
She sat next to him and put her hand lightly on his back.   
  
"You know, I'm tougher then you think, Peter."  
  
"I know..I just--"  
  
"Don't want me in danger. Isn't that a bit old ?. Now tell whats going on ?."  
  
"I think James or one of his family members got his hands on something that  
  
can do alot of harm to alot of people."  
  
"Like a weapon ?"  
  
"I'm thinking more in the terms of biological. Some homeless that lives in the park  
  
saw a guy with a black cooler leaving late at night. He answered a cell phone as he  
  
was leaving. Now, my guy says he didn't see his face, but hear the Dafoe when he  
  
answered the phone. He also said he paid alot money for what he bought. He is rich, right ?  
  
"His father is magazine tocoon. Cliff Harris Dafoe."  
  
"He told you ?."  
  
"No, someone left one of his dad's magazines in the restaurant. There was a picture of  
  
them in the editors section"  
  
"Great. So do it, talk to him. He likes you, trusts you."  
  
"OK. Your going to be there, right ?."  
  
"Yeah, just give a time and I'm there."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next Day"  
  
At the Moonbeam ( I think thats where she works )  
  
Surprisingly, it was empty that afternoon. Like usual, James strolled in and took his corner  
  
booth by the window. He didn't even notice Peter, who had his face buried in a menu.  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Mary Jane. How are you ?."  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"And your friend...Paul, was it ?."  
  
"Peter."  
  
'Oh. I'm sorry", he said, as he gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
It look all of her strengh to hold on to hers. Sorry, my ass.  
  
"So, the usual ?."  
  
"I think so."  
  
She turned and walked away, then stopped and turned back.  
  
"James ?."  
  
"Yeah ?."  
  
"Can I ask you something ?"  
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything."  
  
"Is your dad....well....I feel kinda embarrassed for asking."  
  
"Cliff Dafoe ?."  
  
"Yeah....It must be so cool to have a dad like that."  
  
I can't believe he's buying this.  
  
"Not really. Kept trying to get me to take over, but I won't. I want to  
  
be a musician."  
  
"Thats cool.I want to be a actress. Your a only child ?.   
  
"No, I have a older brother named Frank"  
  
"He doesn't live around here ?"  
  
"No he lives 5th Ave and 84th, near the Met" ( A/N : Metropolitan Mus. of Art )  
  
"He doesn't want the job ?."  
  
"More like my dad doesn't want him to have it"  
  
"Irresponsible ?"  
  
"He's more of a loner, more of a downer. Doesn't like people."  
  
"I see"  
  
"I mean, he's a good guy, but...."  
  
"But ?"  
  
Come on James, give me something.  
  
"He was teased alot when he was a kid. We're about 1 and a half apart, and he's always felt  
  
like he was in my shadow."  
  
"Teased for what ?."  
  
"Overweight. Looked to plain."  
  
"I'm sorry. Kids can be mean"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Oh I am so dumb...I totally forgot to put your order in. I'll be back"  
  
Turning, she ripped the paper that she had wrote "GOOD ?" on and dropped it on Peter's table.  
  
He looked at it, scribbled something and stood up, dropping the paper in the pocket of  
  
her uniform, and ran out.  
  
She took it and read, the note bring a smile to her face.  
  
"Yes. Thanks MJ, your the best"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He swung to 5th ave. and 84th. street, the address James gave MJ. When he got there,  
  
he realized it was a apartment had to change back to himself to see what  
  
floor and apartment he was on, by making friends with the doorman.  
  
He was back to Spiderman in seconds after leaving him and swung up to the apartment  
  
Luckly, no one was home. He opened the unlatched window on the 16th floor and went in.  
  
The first thing he was white. The walls were a bright white, the carpet a light blue,   
  
matching the wraparound couch. There was a gleaming wood table piled with magazines on  
  
top and a huge home entertainment system lining the wall opposite the window. He moved to   
  
the empty white dining room and past the kitchen to the bedroom, where the door was closed.  
  
When he opened it, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
So what do you think ?  
  
I know I've been avoiding putting Harry in the story, but I have a question.  
  
I've never read the comics, so I am not sure how he becomes a villian to Spiderman.  
If anyone knows, it would be a huge help if you could put it in a review. Thanks in  
advance.  
  
Also, I am going to wrap up my plotline in a few chapters, hopefully by 10 or 11, and will  
focus on MJ/Peter fluffiness.  
  
Coming up "CH8 : Plans are Meant to Be Broken "  
  
Thanks and please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.   
  
Bay C.~~~~ 


	8. Plans Are Meant to Be Broken-Especially ...

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Authors note : Hi everyone.......This chapter, finally, has some almost  
  
fluff and drama. I think I combined them very well.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 "Plans Are Meant To Be Broken"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
It was full of boards.   
  
White erasable ones.   
  
The room itself was huge, with a king-size bed with a green blanket on top, nightstand   
  
with a plain lamp, a white dresser and a book shelf stacked with books as it's only  
  
furniture.   
  
The board were in open oval in the middle of the room, five in all each with five different  
  
heading.  
  
Manhattan.  
  
Queens.  
  
Staten Island.  
  
Bronx.  
  
Brooklyn.  
  
As he got closer he realized it was a list. A list of every place's subways entrances,  
  
bridges, tunnels and opening to waterways, each with it's one color.  
  
There was other board on the side with only 3 words with the same times next to each .  
  
Friday 12.  
  
Saturday 12.  
  
Sunday 12.  
  
Friday was circled, in red ink.  
  
The day he was planning to do what he was going to ?  
  
Wait.  
  
If the day was circled, so must be the place. Turning he took another look at the   
  
boards. He at first didn't notice, but at the corner of his eyes, he saw the telltale  
  
circle on Manhattans board.  
  
Hudson River.  
  
Hudson River. Friday at 12.  
  
Damn it, what did it mean ?. He only had 2 days. was he planning to-  
  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be done."  
  
Shit. What was he supposed to do now.  
  
Thinking quickly, he jumped out the window, as Frank Dafoe entered the room.  
  
From his perch, he saw him enter the room and was finally able to get a look at his face.  
  
Which was ordinary. That was the first thing that he realized.  
  
His hair was a dull brown, cut close to his head, but not close a enough to be a   
  
crew cut. He had a pudgy face with a average nose and thin lips, and dark bown eyes,  
  
wearing black jeans and a long black coat, carrying a black cooler.  
  
Black Cooler.  
  
"I saw. I know this park like the back of my hand. I be invisible when I need to.  
  
I saw his leave. With the Black cooler.", Sal voice echoed in the back of his mind.  
  
That was it. Whatever Frank Dafoe planned to do to the city, that black cooler was  
  
the key.  
  
He has hung up the phone and put it in his bag, and walked over the the board with the dates.  
  
Suddenly, the eraser went in the air and swiped off the Friday, changing to a Thursday,  
  
and underlining it fiercely.  
  
What the hell was that, he though, mind spinning. He was a telepath.   
  
One day.   
  
Damn it.  
  
He rationalized.  
  
He know the date.  
  
The time and the place.  
  
But those boards could mean anything else. The key was the cooler.  
  
River, he thought, as he watched him leave the room. It has to do water and its in a   
  
cooler, which he has to keep it cold.  
  
Poison the water ?  
  
He had to see what was in the cooler.  
  
Suddenly, he was back, and on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Look, Jamey, I have to go."  
  
"You got the tickets, right ?."  
  
"Cause I want to get away, ok? Look, I have to go."  
  
"Bye"  
  
He hung up the phone and, using his mind, opened the cooler.  
  
Yes, come on. This is it.  
  
He opened with his mind and before he could fully take it out, his cell rang.  
  
Cursing he put it back, but not without one final look.  
  
A look Peter saw, of a clear liquid in a vial.  
  
"Hello ?", he said, his words cool and calm, unlike his face.  
  
"Was I ?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok, I promise. I'll be their"  
  
"I will, Jamey, I promise. See you in 15 minutes"  
  
"Ok. Bye"  
  
He hung and said, to himself "Damn him. I should get rid of him too.", grabbed the cooler  
  
and was gone.   
  
He was going to follow him, but he realized watching him and James all day would   
  
accomplish nothing. So he went home.  
  
He would stop him, he said with resolve. Plans are meant to be broken.  
  
Especially the evil ones.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If being a stalker wasn't enough she was also becoming a felon.  
  
She was at Peter's place, knocking on the door, ringing the bell for about five minutes,  
  
when she was realized she was fingering the credit card she has left in her pocket.  
  
After no consideration, she picked the lock, finally using the only useful thing  
  
her father had taught her when she was 12.  
  
So, when she entered the apartment, and again wanted, to smack her self for   
  
commiting Breaking and Entering, though she only entered, she stood there, unsure  
  
of why she was there.   
  
She was tired. Looking down, she realized she still had her waitress outfit on and  
  
wished she had gone home to change. She walked up the stairs to the bathroom and  
  
checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, there was circles under her  
  
eyes and her pale was uber-pale.  
  
In otherwords, she looked like crap.   
  
Groaning, she wished she had went home before her commiting her crimes.  
  
Leaving she walked down the hall, and entered Peter's room. Instantly, she felt  
  
better. She saw a big pile of clothing on the bed with a note pinned the top white  
  
shirt.  
  
Peter........  
  
See, I can do something. Have to go outta town for a few days, for some  
business.  
If you need anything, call me on my cell.  
I mean it.  
****Harry.  
  
Taking off the note, she picked up the white shirt it was on and and inhaled the scent.  
  
Even washed, it smelled just like Peter. She wanted to cry. She hated his, and for that  
  
second, hated him. For making her felt lost and alone, scared and doing things like breaking  
  
into his place to smell his tshirts.  
  
Damn it. Damn him.  
  
She then realized that she was crying, tear's steaming down her face. Out of tiredness or  
  
drain, she fell her knees give. Sobs were coming out, from deep inside off her.  
  
Crying for what here life had become, for falling too much in love with Peter.  
  
And that's how Peter found her, 10 minutes later.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think ?  
  
  
Coming up "CH 9 Afraid to Feel", then 10 and 11, which wraps up my plotline   
  
CH10 "Fear No Evil P1" and CH11 "Fear No Evil P2" (not END of the story).  
  
"Afraid to Feel" is a light chapter, a fluffiness angle.  
  
Thanks and please read and review. Feedback always gets my juices flowing.   
  
Bay C.~~~~ 


	9. Afraid To Feel....Or Not

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
I hope everyone likes it. It is complete fluffiness, so and not plot  
oriented, like the last few chapters. Sorry it took so long. If I had know what would happen to FF.net,  
I would have got it uploaded. Enjoy :)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9 : Afraid to Feel.....Or Not  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~  
  
When he saw Mary Jane on his floor,crying her eyes out, he felt like the worlds biggest   
  
asshole. Because he knew it was because of him.  
  
  
It always was.  
  
Causing the people that he loved pain, was what he did best.  
  
Uncle Ben was killed because of him.  
  
Harry was losing his soul.  
  
MJ was a mess.  
  
He had one day to stop a crazy person from destroying the city.  
  
A city he promised to protect.  
  
He dropped on his knees and put his hands in his palms, and felt everything  
  
drop on him, like a weight crushing him.  
  
  
"Peter", she whispered.  
  
He looked up to her tear stained face, her red eyes and mused up hair and never saw  
  
her more beautiful.  
  
"I'm...", he felt his voice crack, "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Peter," she put her hands on his cheeks and put there foreheads together, looking  
  
into her beautiful eyes full of love and goodness.  
  
"Peter...you don't have to be sorry........for anything"  
  
"Yes, I do. I make you sad. I......"  
  
He broke the embrace and stood up, pacing the room.  
  
"You have to go"  
  
"No"  
  
He turned and was about to talk, but the words couldn't come out when he saw her  
  
face.  
  
It was determined.  
  
"MJ"  
  
"No, I don't care. I know what your going to say" She closed the distance between them.  
  
Mimicking his voice, she said " We can't be together, MJ. You know why ?. Cause it's to  
  
dangerous, MJ. I can't let anything happen to you MJ. MJ, trust me, it's for  
  
your own good."  
  
Suddenly he was mad at her. Why did she have to make this so hard ?  
  
"Because it is true, MJ. Damn it, why don't you listen ?."  
  
She turned around to face his, eyes blazing.  
  
"Because I love you, stupid", she was yelling now, her face red and angry.  
  
"I'm not worth it", his voice was a whisper now, drained.  
  
"Who said ? You ?. Who cares what you say ?. In case you forgot, Tiger, I am in  
  
this too, and I get a say in it."  
  
"Do you think I want this ?", he was pleading with her now, hands together, standing  
  
face to face.  
  
"I know you don't want this. We don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to protect you"  
  
"I want to protect you to, Peter. Spiderman can take care of himself, but you can't.  
  
You need me. Let me help you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his suit, and he held her to, smelling her hair, a mix and  
  
strawberries and citrus, sweet and tangy.  
  
She lifted her head and looked into his eye's.  
  
It was the moment.  
  
Take it.  
  
Or leave it.   
  
  
He took it.  
  
  
Leaning in, he bend down and kissed her. This one was different, full of pent up passion  
  
and heat, coming out in a tangle mad kisses.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Mary Jane POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He kissed her.  
  
He kissed HER.  
  
The need of the kiss from both of them came out quickly.  
  
When they separated, she felt like she had ran a marathon.  
  
"Wow", was the first thing thing he said, a small smile on his face, which illicted a small   
  
giggle from her.  
  
"Wow it was."  
  
Suddenly, a serious look entered his face, and he wrapped her in a hug. His next  
  
words come out muffled from his shoulder.  
  
"Your sure about this ?"  
  
"This is the most sure I am of anything in my life"  
  
And it was true. Just being with him made the sun brighter, the stars shinier and  
  
the world seen like a great place and nothing bad would never happen.  
  
Because she had him.  
  
"It may be......."  
  
"Dangerous ?. Danger is my middle name."  
  
The comment made him laugh and he said "God, I'm tired"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"You....well.....I mean...only if you want to"  
  
"Yes"  
  
That's when she got a Peter smile. His face lit up, and his eyes sparkled, lightening  
  
the darkened room.   
  
10 Minutes Later, with him out of his suit and in boxers and  
  
a t-shirt ( a t-shirt which covered his amazing chest. When she stared, a sheepish  
  
grin entered his face and he said : "Side effect" ), and her in one of his big t-shirts,  
  
they were in bed, sideways, Peter on the left, MJ on the right. One arm around her waist,one  
  
one wrapped in her hand and his chin on her shoulder, legs entangled into each others.  
  
"Peter", she whispered only to get him to get even more deeply borrowed onto her hair.  
  
He was sleeping. She squeezed his hand, now limp, amd felt tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Peter, I love you. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes becasue I can't   
  
imagine my life without you. My home life wasn't to great and you didn't care. All my life  
  
you saw me for me and I don't think anyone else has. I know why you were meant to   
  
be Spiderman. I don't think it was a accident. I think it was because the world needs   
  
someone like you. Good, kind, sweet, loyal. I don't think you realize how beautiful and   
  
special you are.  
  
She paused.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long"  
  
"I know this going to be hard. Really hard. But its worth it. We're worth it. I know  
  
it. We're meant to be."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a catch in her throat.  
  
"I love you Peter Parker. I am madly, crazy, head over heels in love with you. Always."  
  
And with that, she fell asleep, with a smile, knowing, in the end, its all be ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you all think ???  
  
QuickNote: While writing this chapter, it occurred to me that  
I would have to explain what my villian was doing. Me, who couldn't pass chemistry for  
her life and barely got past earth science and biology, am going to have to explain what  
my "weapon" is ( I know it was a mistake, so you can all tell me !!!!!) Just with everything that is happened in my  
hometown, I wanted Spidey to fight a terrorist-type of villain. I wrote the next chapter already and hope everyone  
will like it.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Coming up "Chapter 10: Fear No Evil"  
  
and "Chapter 11 Paladin" (instead of FNO P2)  
  
  
~~~~~~~Bay C. 


	10. Fear No Evil

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
Ok, it's back to the plot. Chapter 10 and 11 will wrap it up.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10 "Fear No Evil"  
  
  
~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Peter woke up in heaven.  
  
Then, quickly realized, he had to stop Hell.  
  
He was to scared to move. MJ, had her arms wrapped around him, legs entangled.  
  
He then realized that she was holding on to him tight, like if she didn't he would   
  
disappear or slip away. He wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
He had a job, though.  
  
The reason why this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
The thought made him chuckle, stirring MJ, her eyes opening, lips in a sleepy smile.  
  
"Hey", he whispered, afraid to break the spell that the room had taken.  
  
"Hey to you, Tiger. How long have you been up ?"  
  
"10 minutes or so"  
  
"Ummmm", was her response, as she burrowed herself into his chest.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
Suddenly, she was looking back at him, her face etched with panic.  
  
"Where ?."  
  
"Work"  
  
Relief dawned on her like the rising of the sun.  
  
"Which one ?."  
  
"The one where I save the world"  
  
She laughed and said " I see. Go"  
  
"When do you get off ?."  
  
"7"  
  
"I'll meet you. We'll see a movie or something. If the city is still around"  
  
"Hey", she said, looking him in the eyes, "I believe in you. We will see that movie"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower then go. Stay as long as you want"  
  
"OK, Go already. Don't you have a city to save ?."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hastily leaving MJ, Peter had buried himself in the stacks of the public  
  
library. He still couldn't remember exactly what the chemical looked like and though   
  
some through research would help.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
After almost giving up, Peter had found the name a chemist named Tobey Simmons-Robertson,  
  
world-famous, living on Park Ave. He was a expert in....  
  
Chemical Warfare. Suddenly he felt good. Something told him that Dr Simmons-Robertson  
  
could help him.  
  
Quickly, he copied down the number and ran outside to a phone booth.  
  
  
(A/N Just pretend it was in a magazine or something. For the purposes of my story, it  
  
doesn't matter)  
  
"Ring......................."Ring"  
  
"Hello ?", asked him, low distinct voice, with a light, but unmistakeable Irish brogue.  
  
"Dr. Simmons-Robertson ?"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"Hi, my name is Peter Parker and I read many of your articles on chemicals used as weapons  
  
towards mass destruction. I was wondering if we can meet to discuss that topic"  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"Peter Parker. Did you win the Brighton Holloway Science Award a few years back ?"  
  
"Yes, um....yes I did."  
  
"For your research on........ ?"  
  
"The Time Space Continum. Wow..I didn't "  
  
"I was a judge. Why don't you come over to my office in, what a hour ?"  
  
  
No. He only has 3 hours as it was, and no idea where Dafoe was at the moment.  
  
"How about 15 minutes ?"  
  
"Your that eager to see me. Can I ask you what this about ?."  
  
"I would rather speak to you in person."  
  
"Thats fine"  
  
After quickly jotting down the address, he then decided to use the time he had to  
  
do a check on Frank Dafoe's apartment.  
  
  
After another swing, Peter landed on his fire escape to a open window. He also  
  
laughed thinking of the situation : A guy that was willing to destroy a city didn't  
  
even have the brains to lock a window. After hopping in , he felt his heart stop.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
No boards. Panicked, he also fell to his knee's, quickly recovering, when a white paper  
  
on his now empty desk caught his eye.  
  
  
Ethophyside.  
  
  
( A/N I made up. Don't bother looking for it :) )  
  
  
Ethophyside ?  
  
This was it. This was the key, and Dr. Robertson was the lock it fit into.  
  
10 minutes later he was on a private elevator on the way to the top penthouse on a   
  
brownstone.   
  
The elevator door opened to a hall, with a dark red carpet, art and and antiques on  
  
tables lining the walls. Suddenly he heard a voice from the one on the far left.  
  
"Peter Parker ?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come to the library, it the last door on the left"  
  
"Ok", he said as he walked in. It was fulled with books (duh Peter) lined wall to wall.  
  
The room had a fresh book smell,but not dusty and the dapries were open, reflecting off the   
  
smooth wooden floor. There was a large oak desk in the middle, with a   
  
high back chair facing the window. The voice greeted him first.  
  
"Peter Parker. Take a seat."  
  
"Thank You, Dr. Roberts-"  
  
Uncle Ben.  
  
He saw Uncle Ben, in the now turned chair.  
  
Or his Irish Twin. Whatever, but wow......the resemblance was uncanny.  
  
The eye's, nose, the cheeks, everything.  
  
Suddenly, his face wrinkled in to concern.  
  
"Son, are you ok ?"  
  
"Yeah, well you look like someone I used to know."  
  
"I see." He sat back and crossed his legs. "Now, I can I help you ?"  
  
"I need to know about a certain chemical ? "  
  
"Why ?."  
  
"A research paper. I read your research in the library. It's amazing"  
  
"Thank you, but your no slouch yourself"  
  
"How ?"  
  
"Do you think I just let anyone in to my home ?. I did some research before you came. Your  
  
very good. You can do much better then a photographer of that Spider......Spider"  
  
"Man ?", he said.  
  
"Yes, that Spiderman. Interesting chap, he is."  
  
"You think he's a menace ?"  
  
"Oh no. I think he's good for the city. They need a superhero. Now, do, know the  
  
name of this chemical ?."  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he took out the white sheet and handed it to the doctor.   
  
His face stayed the same, but his green eyes reflected a mixture of surprise and concern.  
  
"What ? "  
  
"This is.....wow. How did you even find out about this ?."  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
His face showed doubt.  
  
"Please, this is important. You have to trust me. What do you know ?."  
  
Maybe it was the desparate panic on his face that the doctor saw. He let out a deep sigh, and Peter said a  
  
silent prayer. He was going to talk.  
  
"They call it H2D."  
  
Seeing Peter's confused face, he continued.  
  
"Water Death. The FDA is scared shitless of it. It combines some the deadliest   
  
elements in the earth, carbon minxiode, petrolum gas, and about 15 others using specific   
  
formulas uncovered in Germany about 10 years ago. They think the Nazi's were going to use   
  
it, to completely wipe out the Jew's but weren't able to make the chemical in time. Mostly   
  
all labs and all research were thought to   
  
be destroyed, but apparently one of the younger scientists managed to steal a copy of how   
  
to make this "h2d" and it was sold on the black 2 or 3 years ago. With all the medical   
  
advantages today, it took no time to make."  
  
"So what happens if it gets on the water supply ?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't have to be a water supply that gives drinking water. It can be any. One   
  
test tube worth in the say..."  
  
"Hudson River ?"  
  
"Yes, Can kill the city within a week"  
  
"How ?."  
  
"You can't make into gas, but the fumes from the water carry, especially on a windy day.  
  
They say it can travel up, and basically infect people. But no one really knows if was   
  
actually made. It could be a myth."  
  
But's its not, he wanted to say. It's not. Quickly he looked down on his watch 11.  
  
Feeling the panic in his throat.  
  
He had to get out of here.  
  
He had a city to save.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally, it took me 2 weeks to get take out :) :)  
So, what do you all think ?  
  
My plot will wrap up with 'Chapter 11 Paladin", and I will most likely put up more more chapter,  
two at the most. If you guys want, I will write a sequel, but they all depends on the feedback, so please review and tell me what you think ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also, For anyone confused on the characters they are  
  
James Dafoe- MJ's admirer  
Frank Dafoe- bad guy  
Cliff Harris Dafoe-James and Franks dad, magazine tycoon  
Dr.Tobey Simmons-Robertson-- world famous chemist 


	11. Paladin

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: Bayleigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing   
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Ta-da....This is it..the last plot-driven chapter of Surrender. It is a bit different then what I originally wrote,  
because I accidently erased the the beginning. Hope everyone enjoys..........  
  
Firstly, this is what each of the symbols mean in the story.  
  
" "-out loud  
  
****- thought speech  
  
nothing around it-Peter thoughts  
  
Secondly, I hope everyone likes it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CH11 Paladin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn it.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He flew through the city. Landing on the walkway, he realized he had no idea where Dafoe would go.  
  
He could do it without suspicion. New Yorkers were busy, filled with things to do people, and in truth,   
  
wouldn't pay mine to him.  
  
He could do it anywhere.  
  
He could be anywhere.  
  
Damn it, Dafoe, where are you ?  
  
**Oh Itty-Bitty Spider...........come out, come out, so I can wash you all about"**  
  
  
It at first scared him, then he quickly realized it was part of his psychic ability.  
  
***Where are you ?***  
  
***And make it easy for you ? Come on?***  
  
Bastard. Stupid......wait. Frank Dafoe is a big asshole. Idiot. Moron. Would lose his head if it wasn't attached.  
  
He felt something lift inside him. Dafoe could only here when HE directed his thoughts to him.  
  
***I know what your doing.**  
  
***No you don't.***  
  
**Ethophyside. H2D. Water Death. Wipe out the city. Ring any bells ?***  
  
Suddenly a sharp intake of breath, and a low hiss, snake like in nature, came out.  
  
**How did you know ?***  
  
**Wouldn't you like to know **  
  
Then, there was nothing.  
  
***DAFOE. DAFOE***  
  
He wanted to scream.   
  
Suddenly, someone smacked into him. He was about say something, but then he realized it was all part of   
  
The Plan.  
  
***************FlashBack.............................3am..........................last Night.......................  
  
He woke at 5, from a nightmare, scared he wasn;t going to be able to do his job.  
  
after a hour of comtemplation, he put on the suit and swung to the nearest police station.  
  
He walked in, right up to the desk.  
  
"I need to see the highest person here."  
  
"Look, buddy" the cop first answered in a deep Brooklyn accent, till he looked up and saw who it was.  
  
  
(A/N, In my story, the cops are NOT After him. They don't like him, but realized his only goal is to   
help the city)  
  
"Spiderman"  
  
"Look, I"  
  
"He's not here"  
  
"Get him here", after a quick look at his badge, "Officer Dunst"  
  
"And what do you want me to tell him. Its 5 am"  
  
"Tell him I need him. Tell him 8 million lives are at risk. Tell him that there isn't time for bullshit"  
  
He looked at him for a moment, till something in his face changed  
  
"Fine, wait in Interagation Room 1. 2nd door on the left."  
  
He started to walk, under the stares of the few officers in the precinct. Suddenly a call from the officer.  
  
"Hey, Spiderman"  
  
He turned.  
  
"He'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
Without a a answer, he turned and walked into the room.  
  
10 minutes later, the door opened to a tall man with spikey blond hair and light blue eyes. He was thin and   
  
looked in his late thirties.  
  
"Captain Mack Kristian, at your service. Whats the emergency Mr.....uumm.....well..Spiderman?"  
  
Without a word, he handed him the paper, and took it and a question mark appeared on his face.  
  
"Whats this ?."  
  
"The destruction of the city"  
  
"A bit dramatic are we"  
  
"No", then proceeded to tell him everything Dr. Simmons-Roberts told him. He watched the fear, anger, pain  
  
and terror flash across his face, till it landed on a grim determination.  
  
"And you know when ?"  
  
"12. Hudson River"  
  
"Ok," he said, and took a deep breath, " I think I have a plan"  
  
***********************End Flashback............................................................................  
  
The note dropped on the floor.  
  
Since the NYPD couldn't really do anything, the Captain had them doing the only thing that they could,   
  
stationing over 100 cops throughout the area, as joggers, dog-walkers, sunbather's, bicyclists, rollerbladers,   
  
what ever they could think of. They all had pictures and the goal was to have one of them spot him, and  
  
he could do the rest. When they did ,a note, in code, would get to him.  
  
Without picking it up, he bent down and scanned it and he was on his way.  
  
ESS2  
  
East Side, Sewer 2.  
  
A sewer. He was going to release it through the sewer. He then realized he had 15 minutes to saw a city.  
  
**Oh Frank. Guess What ?**  
  
**I don't care.**  
  
"I think you should. Hi Frank"  
  
The black clad figure turned, the vial in back over the edge, dangling.  
  
"Spiderman. How great to meet you in the flesh"  
  
"Wish I could say the same. Why are doing this?"  
  
"Let me ask you a better question. Why do you bother ?. Don't you see they aren't worth it ?"  
  
Realizing he was distracted, he tried to make a move, to be rewarded by a flying trip to the asphault.  
  
"You can stop me. Don't you see?"  
  
"Can I ?", said a new voice.  
  
"P-Spiderman."  
  
James. What the hell was he doing here ?. And he know the other voice, and the hand on his back.  
  
"MJ, what are you doing?", he hissed.  
  
"James came in. He was panicked. He said that he know Frank was going to do something. He saw it in the  
  
apartment and tryed to deny it, that he would never do anything, but everything else added up. He said he  
  
know where it was and I went with him cause I didn't want him to do anything stupid"  
  
Damn, his head hurt.  
  
"Well, he already did. MJ, you leave."  
  
"Peter"  
  
"MJ. I need you to leave. Please"  
  
"Fine. Be careful"  
  
"I will"  
  
With her gone, he realized they were talking. Dafoe wasn't even looking at him, or the tube.  
  
"What are you doing, Jamey. You were supposed to be on a plane."  
  
"I had to stop you"  
  
'No, you didn't"  
  
Peter then realized he had a opening. This was his sign, chance.   
  
In one fluid motion, he used a web to grab the liquid, take out the the needle the antidote to turn the  
  
liquid harmless.  
  
"No"  
  
Suddenly he was in the air.  
  
"Give it back"  
  
"In your dreams"  
  
As he was a about to be slammed into a tree, he webbed him self to the top, and before he could do anything   
  
else, he was at the bottom, right in front of Dafoe.  
  
"Give it to me"  
  
"Go to hell", and with, that he webbed him.  
  
"This can't hold me"  
  
"I know."  
  
Turning he opened the tube and put the antidote in. By that time, Dafoe was out of the web.  
  
"No. No. nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
With thats a slew of cops went for him, only to be tossed throughout the sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly, Kristian was at his side.  
  
"Ok, so how do we get him ?"  
  
"I can do it", said James.  
  
"How ?."  
  
"I can shut off his powers."  
  
"Your sure ?"  
  
"Give me five minutes"  
  
With that, James went to a now defeated Frank Dafoe and stood in front of him. Before, he could do anything,  
  
James had put his hands on his forehead. Light emerged from Franks head, and too James arms. After 5  
  
minutes of this, James let go and Frank passed out. He walked over to them.  
  
"He's fine.You can arrest him. All of this powers are gone"  
  
"Your sure?, and if so where is it ? the power I mean ", asked Kristian.  
  
"Yes, and I have it, but its not useable, so don't worry"  
  
"Good", said Kristian, and he turned to Peter.  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"You don't have to say thank you. This is my job, but your welcome"  
  
"We can handle everything from here. I just hope he likes orange."  
  
"Your sure ?"  
  
"Positive. You can go. I'm sure who ever you are under there, you have a girl waiting for you."   
  
"You have no idea."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi......I hope everyone liked it. I'v never written a action scene, so I wasn't sure how this last part would   
turn out, but I think it was ok. Right ?  
  
  
The last chapter of Surrender "Happily Ever After........Or Not" will be up within the week......then, sadly  
that is the end of Surrender....but not to fear, a sequel will come. :)  
  
~~~Bay C. 


	12. Happily Ever After.......Or Not

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, never will be. None of the products or real places I name  
are not mine either.  
Author: BayLeigh Colby Ford  
Rating:PG-13, For some minor cursing.  
  
Summary: When you love someone, what lengths are you willing to go make it work ?  
  
A Mary Jane/Peter Parker story, with a hint of action and a sprinkle of drama.  
  
And this is it..................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 12 "Happily Ever After..............Or Not"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So, though Peter Parker aka Spiderman , he saved the city.  
  
"Sir,Sir"  
  
"Oh," Peter said, as he snapped out of his trance and back to reality, "How much?"  
  
"Five even"  
  
Taking a wrinkled five fom his pocket, he handed it to the vendor and took the food. With the  
  
food, he turned and walked back to the shady spot under a tree he and MJ had found when they  
  
entered the park, blanket in hand. MJ was sitting down and has he walked he realized two  
  
shirtless muscle bound guys were walking to the same place he was.  
  
To MJ.  
  
But why not ? In her tight low rider jeans and lavender pleasant blouse, red hair gleaming in the   
  
sun, see was a sight to be seen. Instead of stopping them, he decided to let MJ handle this herself.  
  
The blond took the first shot.  
  
"Excuse me, do you drop from heaven cause you sure look like an angel"  
  
Cheesy.  
  
"How original boys. Now can you go, your blocking my sun."  
  
Strike One. Shot down. Crewcut tried.  
  
"I'm sorry for my friend. I'm Sam and he's Raymi. We-"  
  
"Thats nice."  
  
Strike 2. Double team time.  
  
"Why don't we take you for some coffee?"  
  
"I don't drink it"  
  
And your out. Deciding to step in, he walked around the guys.  
  
"Here, honey. Snapple and a pretzel right ?."  
  
"Right". giving him her most dazzling smile.  
  
Pretending he just noticed them, he looked up and said "Can I help you ?"  
  
"No", giving MJ the look that said ***Your with HIM ???"  
  
She then turned her attention to him.  
  
"Thanks for all your help"  
  
"What", he said laughing" You were handling it just fine"  
  
"Thats right. Now, do I get a kiss or what?'  
  
"Thats a hard decision. I may have to think about it"  
  
"Urrrgghh. Come here"  
  
He leaned over, and she gave him a soft kiss, then sat between his outstretched legs, her back to his chest,  
  
legs entangled, his arms on her belly, with hers on his hands. He could smell the strawberry shampoo, and at   
  
that moment, while they watched the joogers, bicyclists, people with kids and dogs alike, everything was  
  
right in the world. There was a perfection the calmness of the moment, a look at people relaxing in a park  
  
famous for the people and beauty.  
  
"I love you", she said softly  
  
"I love you more"  
  
And then it passed, as quickly as it came and old worries resurfaced.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
And then, maybe by karma or fate, Harry Osbourne stepped in there line of vision, blocking the light, giving  
  
him a otherworldly glow in his khakis and plain white tee. He was in sunglasses, scoping the park and,   
  
when he found then, he lifted them and gave them a bright smile.  
  
"You're scared for him", she said as a statement.  
  
"He hates Spiderman. He thinks he's responsible for his father's death. I promised Norman I would  
  
never tell Harry what he became. I can't tell him who I am. I'm the only thing he has left, the only thing that  
  
he could depend on. I'm going to lose him. What the hell do I do ?"  
  
"You try to save him. You're his best friend. You've saved the city, you can save your best friend"  
  
"'Thats the thing. None of them were my best friend"  
  
"Hey, Guys" Harry said, as he reached the blanket.  
  
"Hey", MJ said, "Sit."  
  
Peter saw the look of hesitation, as he glanced at him , and Peter realized how he had been treating him of  
  
late. He then realized MJ was right. The only way to get Harry back was to be what he was to him.  
  
He could do this. He could make this right.  
  
Starting Now.  
  
"Don't just stand there. Sit. How was the trip ?"  
  
"It was fine," he said as he sat,"...bussiness stuff, Boring really. What about you two ? I see something  
  
changed while I was away.'  
  
"Yeah............... well....me....she I"  
  
"You don't have to explain. I knew it would happen," he said " I got you guys stuff. Here"  
  
MJ opened her first and her face showed a question mark "What is it ?"  
  
"A Dreamcatcher. It keeps the good dreams, stores them in the feathers and gets rid of nightmares, so  
  
you will never have bad dreams, and the good ones will keep you safe"  
  
"Its beautiful. Thanks"  
  
"Whats mine?"  
  
"Its Eyptian. It's called the The Eye of Horus. Its supposed to protect you from evil and bring fortune.   
  
I thought you would like it"  
  
(AN: The Eye of Horus is real, unlike the chemical)  
  
If you only knew.  
  
"I do. Thanks"  
  
"No, problem, now are going to eat that pretzel ?"  
  
And as they laughed, you would see there was love there. But if you looked closely you would see  
  
nothing is ever what it seems, and pictures of perfection can the most deceitful of all.  
  
  
  
  
T H E E N D.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN.........So this is it........Surrender is officially done. I had such a fantastic time writing it and  
do plan to write a sequel (if you would want to read it :) :) )  
  
For my wonderful reviewers who wanted more, I felt that 12 chapters was what Surrender should be.  
There will be a sequel and I have the story thought out in my head, with will posted after I do a  
Harry Potter fic, called Perdition(By Chance), which will be from 5-10 chapters, then I will write  
the sequel, tentativeley called "Conquer" (about Harry, but a complete AU from comic books)  
after that is done.  
  
It may be awhile because of the Harry Potter fic.. I would never do 2 fic's at once because if I did, either one  
would get done :).  
  
Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed. I hope you read my other story too.  
  
~~~Bay C. 


End file.
